Save me
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Melle Parker en a mare, elle veut tout abandonné, queqlu'un viendratil la sauver? Fics inspirée par la chason Save me de Remy Zero.


Save me

Encore une journée au centre, encore une journée à chassé Jarod, encore une journée d'échecs. Une journée de trop. Elle en avait mare de cette vie qui la menait nul part. Elle en arrivait même à se demander si elle était le chasseur ou le chassé. Elle ne trouvait plus aucun but à sa vie.

Peut-être aurait-elle du suivre Jarod lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sur Carthis, mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait bien tenté de se mentir à elle-même, de se faire croire que ce refus elle l'avait repoussé par fierté, mais maintenant, seule, dans sa grande maison froide, elle savait que ce n'était que de la lâcheté.

I feel my wings have broken

In your hands

I feel the words unspoken

Inside

When they pull you under

And I would give you anything you want

You were all I wanted

All my dreams are fallin' down

Crawlin' round and round and round

J'ai l'impression que mes ailes se sont brisées

Dans tes mains

Je sens les mots inexprimés

Intérieurement

Quand ils te tirent vers le fond

Et je te donnerais ce que tu veux

Tu étais tout ce que je souhaitais

Tous mes rêves se sont écroulés

Peu à peu

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu l'importance que le caméléon pouvait avoir dans sa vie? Pas seulement parce qu'elle devait le traquer, mais parce qu'il était tout pour elle. Le seul qui malgré tout ne l'a jamais trahie. Elle avait tout perdu à cause de Centre, sa mère, son père d'une certaine manière, Thomas, Jarod, et même sa vie. Le centre avait fait d'elle un toutou obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Elle se dégoûtait, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore se regardait dans une glace. Elle lança un regard vers la bouteille de Whisky, si tentante. Depuis déjà trop longtemps l'alcool était la seule chose qui lui faisait oublier quelques instants la laideur de sa vie.

Chorus

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right through me

Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

Just stay, stay

Come on

I've been waiting for you

Refrain

Que quelqu'un me sauve

Laisse tes chaudes mains me transpercer

Que quelqu'un me sauve

Peu m'importe la manière dont tu t'y prends

Juste reste, reste,

Vas-y

Je t'ai attendu

Elle se servi un verre et l'avala cul sec. Le problème avec l'alcool c'est que l'apaisement ne durait jamais bien longtemps, et en prime, elle n'était pas très fraîche le lendemain. Il lui fallait une solution plus radicale, plus définitive. Son revolver posait sur la table semblait être cette solution, ça irait vite, elle n'aurait qu'à appuyer le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe, et à presser sur la gâchette. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, depuis toujours elle avait fait partie de sa vie. Elle était devenue une amie fidèle, comme la solitude.

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir vers la porte, espérant au fond d'elle que quelqu'un entre et lui dise de ne pas le faire. Mais seule elle avait vécu, seule elle mourrait. A vrai dire, elle n'espérait pas quelqu'un elle espérait Jarod. Mais c'était perdu d'avance, depuis leur retour de l'île, il ne l'avait appeler qu'une seule fois, et d cela faisait déjà trois mois. Trois mois sans nouvelle, trois mois dans le doute, trois mois de trop. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il l'ai rayée de sa vie aussi facilement. Elle avait besoin de lui, de savoir qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il serait toujours là. Mais il n'était plus là.

I see the world has folded in your heart

I feel the waves crash down inside

And they pull me under

I would give you anything you want

You were all I wanted

All my dreams have fallen down

Crawlin' round and round and round

Je vois que le monde s'est introduit dans ton coeur

Je sens les vagues déferler en moi

Et cela me tire vers le fond

Et je te donnerais tout ce que tu souhaites

Tu étais tout ce que je souhaitais

Et tous mes rêves se sont écroulés

Peu à peu

Sa décision était prise, presque irrévocable. Presque, mais la seule personne capable de la faire changer d'avis n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Elle espérait qu'il était heureux et qu'il pourrait retrouver sa famille. D'ailleurs, elle aussi d'une certaine manière allait retrouver sa famille, du moins sa mère. Tout aurait était différent si sa mère n'avait pas était assassinée. Maintenant, il était trop tard, trop tard pour les regrets, trop tard pour faire marche arrière, trop tard pour vivre, trop tard pour tout.

Elle prit son arme et la fixa avant de l'enclencher. Elle la porta au niveau de sa tempe. Elle tremblait, des larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenu coulaient sur ses joues. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de presser sur la gâchette. Il eut un déclic mais rien ne se produisit. Elle crut que son arme s'était enraillé, mais une voix dans l'ombre la détrompa.

« Je savais bien que tôt ou tard tu ferais ça »

Elle sursauter et de retourna. Il se tenait là, face à elle le visage grave. Il se leva et lui pris l'arme.

« Il n'y a pas de balles dedans, je les ai toutes enlevés.

« -Quand ?

« -Quand j'ai compris que tu risquait d'avoir envie de faire une bêtise.

« -C'était pas une bêtise, Jarod. Je crois même que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je faisait le bon choix. »

Elle s'assit sur son canapé et se cacha le visage entre les mains. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit en train de pleurer, en position de faiblesse. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la força à le regarder. Avec sa main droite il essuya ses larmes.

« Le bon choix, c'est maintenant u'il faut le faire. Je t'observe depuis qu'on est revenu de Carthis, Angel. Je te vois tenté de survivre. Je en supporte plus de te voir dans cet état ! Il est temps de vivre ! Dehors, tout n'est pas aussi noir. Le pouvoir du centre n'est pas aussi grand qu'il veut le faire croire.

« -Mais.. ,essaya de dire Melle Parker.

« -Laisse moi finir. Tu as droit à ta part de bonheur, et je t'aime assez pour avoir la prétention de te la donné. Je veux te vois sourire à nouveau »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa. Il avait peur qu'elle le repousse mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il rompit leur étreinte.

« Il faut partir, tout de suite, demain il sera déjà trop tard.

« -Ou ?

« -La où la vie nous mènera.

« -Elle est effrayante cette idée.

« -Elle l'est moins que celle de mettre fin à tes jours. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant fondre ses peurs et ses doutes.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux. Un nouvelle vie loin du centre, loin de la peur, loin de la mort…Une nouvelle vie ensemble.

Chorus

Somebody save me

Let your warm hands break right through me

Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

Just stay, stay

Come on

I've been waiting for you

Refrain

Que quelqu'un me sauve

Laisse tes chaudes mains me transpercer

Que quelqu'un me sauve

Peu m'importe la manière dont tu t'y prends

Juste reste, reste,

Vas-y

Je t'ai attendu

Fin !

Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais ça m'est venu d'un coup et je l'ai écrite en une demi heure, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


End file.
